


i'll stay by your side

by malemi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hange's sick, Missing Scene, No Angst, Other, Sickfic, literally just a cold, moblit is a housewife, moblit is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malemi/pseuds/malemi
Summary: Hange gets sick.
Relationships: Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	i'll stay by your side

Moblit should’ve seen this happening. Hange never did listen to his nagging, instead absentmindedly asking if he was her mother. He was just worried, afterall. Hange had a habit of over exerting herself, working endlessly and never seeming to tire. And now look where it got her. Exactly where he said it would. 

Now, their section commander was down with a mild cold. Moblit had her laying in his bed with a cold towel, which, as he thought of now, needs to be replaced soon. He sighed, shifting his weight onto his left foot as he waited for the soup to come to a boil. He could hear Hange cough in the other room, the sound causing his heart to ache. All Moblit wanted was for Hange to care about her health more than her job. He couldn’t take seeing the circles under her eyes deepen, turning more a more violet color, as she worked herself for days on end. She was so invested in her studies and experiments that she would never notice her own hunger or her growing delirium, but Moblit always noticed. He was always watching over her, and he noticed every detail, no matter how minor. The way her eyes glistened with excitement when rambling on about her newest discoveries. Moblit, having no knowledge of titans, instead opted to just smile and listen to the sound of her voice, taking mental images of how her face lit up. 

Moblit had been so invested in his thoughts that he failed to notice that the soup was close to boiling over the edge of the pot. A small sound of surprise escaped his lips, and for a small moment, Moblit was grateful that Hange was bedridden, as she would surely laugh at him for making such a clumsy mistake. He hurriedly poured some of the steaming broth into a bowl, the steam shifting up to his face. Perhaps he’d make himself some later. Slowly, as to not spill the soup on the wooden floors of his small house, he made his way to his room. Which, admittedly, was not very far from the kitchen. His home was cozy enough. Moblit didn’t worry himself much with decorations, seeing as he was always away on missions or assisting Hange with one of her many experiments. Or rather, trying to make sure she didn’t get herself killed. She has a bad habit of getting too close to the titans mouth, as if they reciprocate her friendship. Moblit chuckled at the thought as he pushed open the door to his room. 

The sight of Hange in Moblit’s bed was a new one, but Moblit had to admit, he wouldn’t mind seeing it more often. A blush spread across his face as he wished away the thought, and Hange turned to him and smiled, her hair a mess, sticking to her forehead from the sweat of her fever. Moblit felt his heartbeat quicken, and the bowl felt as if it might slip from his grasp at any moment. Did he come down with a fever as well? He would have to check on that later on, as Hange was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to sit down. 

He made his way over to her, only stumbling a little, and sat on the edge of the bed, handing Hange the hot soup. 

“Careful, it’s hot. How are you feeling, Hange-san? Has your fever gone down yet?” Moblit questioned her, his voice soft, filled with worry. He brought his hand to Hange’s forehead, and sighed lightly. Her fever had gotten a bit worse from when he had checked last, which was an hour ago. Slowly, he brought his hand down to cup her cheek, looking at her with as much worry and affection as he would allow himself. Hange, opening her eyes slowly, began to study him, as she does with most of all things. 

“Ah, don’t look so worried, Moblit, it’s only a cold. I’ll be back to my old self by tomorrow morning!” Hange tried to smile then, to reinforce her statement, but it sent her into a coughing fit. Moblit frowned down at her then, removing his hand from her cheek and instead choosing to busy himself with the small rag that had fallen from her forehead. He seemed to be sighing a lot lately, but he gets himself so worried over her. He doesn’t want to risk anything serious happening to her. He wouldn’t know what he’d do without her around to take care of. He didn’t want to think about it too much, but he assumes he would be something resembling a ghost. 

“Hange-san, you should take more care of yourself. You’re a very important person, to the Survey Corps, and to me, we need you to be in good health. I…” He trailed off then, not wanting to say more than he should, and an embarrassed blush spilling across his face at what he had. He slowly looked up from his hands, which were nervously playing with the rag, arranging it to resemble different shapes. When he met Hange’s eyes, they were filled with amusement. The sound of her laughter filled the entire room, causing Moblit to shyly grin. He couldn’t help it, her laughter was contagious, and he assumed anyone who heard it would want to smile as well. 

“The look on your face, it’s priceless! Moblit, are you sure you aren’t coming down with something as well? You looked more flushed than I am.” Hange’s laughter slowly died out as she looked at Moblit, and he saw something flash in her eyes, although he couldn’t quite place what it was. A small smirk still remained on her face, and Moblit’s blush only turned a deeper scarlet. “I’ll be fine, Moblit, as long as you’re here to take care of me.”

Moblit, if he wasn’t before, was now completely sure of one thing. He was falling in love with his commander. Perhaps he always had been, but at this very moment, it was as obvious as it’s ever been. Taking one more glance at Hange, he rose from his spot on the bed, taking the now warm cloth with him. 

“I’ll always be at your side, Hange-san. You should eat that soup soon, I’m sure it’s gotten cold by now. I’ll be back soon.” Moblit lifts the rag, as he walks to the door. Hange nods at him, and begins to eat the soup he had made for her. He was sure it was her favorite, seeing how many times she had requested he make it for her in the past. He knew the recipe by heart now, and came to love it as well. He slowly made his way to his bathroom, where he had prepared a bucket of water hours beforehand. He assumed it was room temperature now, but it could provide some relief from the heat. He dipped the rag into the bucket and wringed it out, making sure to leave it more than a little damp. He quickly got up and made his way back to his room, pushing open the door. 

Hange had set the soup aside, placing it on the nightstand beside his bed, and had her eyes closed with her head leaned back. She seemed to be shaking, but Moblit was sure the room wasn’t cold. He quickly walked over to Hange, and abandoned the rag on the nightstand. He crouched down and out his hand to Hange’s forehead once again. Her fever, surprisingly, had gotten worse. Moblit had panicked in his head a little then, worrying if this was really just a cold. 

“Hange-san! Are you alright? Are you hurting?” Moblit tried to keep the worry out of his voice, but the sight of Hange in pain scared him to no end. She was always so strong, and it was surprising to see a mere cold do this much to her. Hange turned to face him, her face flushed red. 

“I’m okay, I had just gotten a little cold.” Hange had a small smile, but Moblit could tell she was putting on a strong front. Moblit was sure he would be flustered in the morning, but he wanted to help her in any way he could. He gently nudged at Hange’s side, urging her to make some room on the bed. Hange moved as much as she could on the small bed, but there wasn't much space. Not that there was any to begin with, as he only had a twin sized bed. He pulled himself into the small space in the bed, and threw the blanket to cover Hange and himself. He carefully slid his arm under Hange to support her neck, and pulled her closer with his other hand. Hange buried her head into Moblit’s chest, and Moblit rubbed circles on her back. Hange could probably feel how fast his heart was beating, but Moblit could hardly care about that now, being so close to her. He caressed her hair, and whispered in her ear. He didn’t pay much mind to what he was saying, he just wanted to soothe her in any way he could. Hange was terribly hot, and the cover was not helping. Moblit had no idea how she could have been shaking. 

Moblit wanted nothing more than for time to stop here, at this very moment. He wanted to always hold and comfort Hange, no matter what. He heard Hange mumble something, but Moblit couldn’t quite pick up what she said. He sighed, and let himself relax, holding onto Hange as he felt her breathing become slow, and he was sure she was asleep. He smiled to himself, and kissed the top of Hange’s head.

“I love you, Hange-san.” Moblit whispered before he too, felt himself drift to sleep.


End file.
